Custodi
by brianawelch
Summary: Beatrix is a Custodi, a soul that fights vampires and protects humans to redeem her soul and to try to be forgiven for her sins. She has now a new mission... Will she be successful? This is an original inspired in all the fantasy books I have ever read in my life. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Every time she died there was less of her to bring back**

She felt the blade between her ribs, it was too late now, and the sharp pain was already sliding within from back to front. She felt dizzy and her body fell on the floor. It was not her first time, it had happened several times before, but it seemed that every time she died there was less of her to bring back.

She felt pulled and in a matter of seconds she was on the light room. It was a strange place, if one could consider it a place, a space of light with nothing, no corners, doors, windows. Nothing where to focus your eyes, only light, inodorous white light, and a complete senseless environment. It would freak everyone out, but she had been there already, so she just waited patiently.

"Welcome back," said the disembodied voice of Allacci, "I guess you screwed it again. Let me see… twenty vampires dead and two humans murdered."

"It's not my fault, those pesky humans seem to be always at the wrong place and time," she said already waiting for Allacci to be mad at her. It was always the same thing, she was pretty good at killing but had this democratic tendency of not choosing species. It was all the same for her, she despised vampires and hated humans. She was only doing this not to fall into the pit of souls. A shiver went through her spine, not the best place to end up.

"Well, I shouldn't have to warn you that your redemption keeps at stake and that one of these days..."

"That doesn't seem a reminder, seems more like a threat," she said clenching her teeth. "You would love that to happen, wouldn't you?"

"That doesn't depend on me, Leza still thinks you're worth saving. So, you go on another mission. This time you are going to work with a team."

"A team? Are you kidding? I always work alone, I don't like other people on my way."

"This is not open to discussion. This mission is no playground, you are going to need help. Please, at least don't kill any member of your team."

Allacci was my guardian since my first life many years ago. I don't think he was pleased with the task since I seemed to screw up everything every time. But he had to endure me, he was second in line after the great Guardian Leza. I had never seen her, but for some reason she was the reason I was not paying for my earlier sins at that horrible pit.

"Your name is going to be Beatrix and you know the rest. Your weapons are going to be hidden at the secret place and your team will contact you. They know who you are. Now get out of here."

"But…"

The falling was now easy, the first time she felt sick to her stomach and dizzy, as she was free falling without a parachute into the nothingness. Now she just let herself go.

She woke up in bed, just a mattress on the floor at a house she didn't know but it was hers from now on. She went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. A strange girl with long wavy hair the colour of chocolate was staring at her with hazel coloured eyes in a light almost yellowish brown. She hummed happily for her athletic body, last time she had an overweight one that made it extremely difficult to go after vampires. It was not enough those bloodsuckers ran like hell she also had to fight with her extra weight. Bodies were only capsules she had to wear and being this her third arranged body she just didn't care anymore. The memory of the Italian girl she had been on her first and true life was slowly fading in her memory.

She dressed her skinny jeans in a hurry, wrestling to put her t-shirt on and her jeans shirt, with her red converse sneakers she was ready to go. There was something in her eyes that showed more of a stray cat than a teenager. She was not a teenager anyway, although her fake ID would say otherwise. She was not human or a vampire. The truth, she hated humans and despised vampires but had to fight ones to save the others. She was a Custodi, a soul that fought to redeem her soul and try to be forgiven for her sins. If that implied large amounts of blood, well be it...


	2. Chapter 2

**A not so secret place** **…**

Beatrix leaves the house in a hurry. She walks the gravel path until the old abandoned house, her feet making the gravel shift under each step. The house was vacant and old, the bushes that were once a garden were more of a jungle now with the overgrown weeds that gripped to her legs as she walked. The windows and doors were too rusty and fragile to be an impediment to get inside. She peeped through one of the windows, it still had some furniture, too ruined to be used. She went inside through one of the broken windows with ease and went straight to the wall near the fireplace, a hidden storage for all that she needed. As she was collecting her things into her backpack she heard voices and caught the smell of blood approaching. Vampires. "Already?"" she muttered hiding at a corner and behind one of the small coaches.

She felt them come in slowly, as if they were expecting someone to be there.

"She's not here or she has not yet arrived," one of the vampires said in a drawled voice.

"Maybe we should hide somewhere to catch her unguarded, "the other answered with a stiff voice.

"Really? I don't think she's going to be such a threat. She's just a girl after all," the vamp with the drawling voice replied while sat on one of the big couches making the old springs make a squeak. The other went to the kitchen and started opening and closing the cabinets.

"What are you doing? Looking for food? "asked the lazy vamp almost spread on the couch.

"You never know what you can find hidden in these places. There are some nuts that live stolen money at these houses."

Beatrix stood behind the couch all the time. Those guys were looking for her. How could it be if no one knew she was going there except Allacci? She couldn't stay hidden forever, so she decides on a bold move throwing her boomerang at lazy vamp throat making a clean cut and separating head from body, which rolled to the legs of the table in front. She then threw a knife at the other vamp chest and ran like hell. That wouldn't kill him but at least would give her time to run away. As she was running she couldn't stop thinking who else knew she was there and then she saw a girl waiting outside.

"Beatrix?" the girl asked.

"I don't know who you are, but run, just run!" Beatrix shouted to the girl who started running after her.

The girls ran until they stopped seeing the vampire, hiding at an alley and locking themselves inside some apartments. They both threw themselves to the stairs trying to catch their breaths.

"Why were we running?" the girl asked trying to make her breath more even.

"Because injured vampires don't make great friends," Beatrix said clearing her sticky, sweaty hair from the forehead, ""How did you know I was there?"

"Allacci told me to go there and wait for you. I'm Maeve, I'm going to be part of your team.""

"Yeah, I'm starting to wonder who else knew I was going there." Does Allacci have vampire friends and is trying to kill her, since he can't just throw her to the pit of souls? She brushed those thoughts away and looked to the girl in skirt and tie by her side, all preppy and girly, looking nothing like someone on the yucky blood business. The red bow on her short bob haircut was now a mess falling to her bangs making her push it back from the front of her eyes.

"So, Princess, you're part of the team? Do you always dress like that when you go to a fight?" Beatrix was clearly mocking her.

"Well, at least I don't look like a tomboy. I've not been fighting for a while, Ostley has been a peaceful place until now. So, what? What do we do?""

"You go your way. I go mine. Just be careful not to find any bloodsucker on your way, I really don't know why Allacci put you on this team. The last thing I need is Princesses to take care of." Beatrix was really pissed off, not only because her team was seeming like a bunch of rookies, but also because secret places were starting to be too crowded to be secret.

"I can take care of me don't worry." Maeve said leaving Beatrix, "Just remember we still need to meet the rest of the team tonight." And she left, putting all her senses on in case some enemies decide to approach.

"Maeve!" Beatrix shouted, "Maybe you should come with me. It's not safe and I don't want your princess ass getting caught." That was not normal standard for Beatrix, to worry about someone, but she didn't want Allacci to be saying her team members were killed because of her.

Maeve smiled, shrugged her shoulders, muttered an okay and followed Beatrix into her house. She was going to have to endure that arrogant girl anyway, so she better get used to it.


End file.
